Once Upon a Time
by CuttingAcidity
Summary: Princess Teresa's Tiara has been stolen! Never fear, Patrick, the mysterious man with a thousand talents is her to help! Featuring your favorite characters in a fantastic medieval setting, this is one journey you will never forget. (Shameless advertising- I'm good at it, eh?) Inspired by Once Upon A Time The Mentalist by Petit-J (go check it out, it's awesome!)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Little princess Teresa was of a class of her own. Sweet little child, polite, and smart. Child of Lady Regina, she did her kingdom's name proud, both academically and in all manner of sport and conquest. Ivory hair like her mother's, sparkling emerald eyes like her father, she was the very picture of perfection.

Little boy Patrick stared curiously at the distant palace. What must it be like, he wondered, to have your every need and whim taken care of, not having to steal or cheat for a living, to be surrounded by gems and gold, and happy people who only bear good news? He felt a hand on his shoulders, and found himself looking into a girl's eyes. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. He'd always had a soft spot for Angela...


	2. Chapter the First

**Chapter the First**

It was a very important day, and much was to be done. And Teresa had to oversee each and every one. For it was the week before her 18th birthday, when she was to be crowned Queen- only if the previous rulers, and courtiers saw fit, though. All those who knew Teresa Lisbon loved and cherished her, but the representatives from foreign lands brought mountains of gold (or so the legends told), and pleasing them could improve the standards of her people's lives tenfold.

"No, the cake for the Chinese delegates is aqua, not turquoise!"

"The meat is not golden brown yet! It has to be cooked for another minute!"

Needless to say, the princess was very particular about how everything was to turn out. The foreign representatives were... Different, and Teresa wanted to honor them- although they rarely made an appearance, it was them who had saved her ancestors during the dark ages, and they still had the power to topple her kingdom- if they wanted to, of course, and it was currently Teresa's job to make sure they never did.

* * *

Sir Maximus Edgar prided himself on being the best damn soldier the kingdom had ever seen. Awarded dozens of medals during the War, he was now a retired veteran, guarding the royal treasures with his aforementioned pride, and a zeal that had arisen upon the birth of his first son. Reminiscing about the old days was he, when suddenly a pretty young lady appeared before him.

"Well, what can I do for you, young miss?"

The girl had pretty, dark blonde hair, and her smile was wide and illuminating. Sir Maximus recognized, however, the aura of a being that has suffered through numerous trials and tribulations, and hoped that he may help this poor soul. A smile graced the girl's face.

"I'd like to know more about the princess' tiara- is it really a national treasure?"

Sir Maximus chuckled.

"Why yes. Yes it is. Every time a new Queen is crowned, the tiara is what gives them power and guidance through the years. Only when the Queen gives birth to a daughter (not a son, mind you, only daughters are crowned royalty 'round here) does she relinquish it to the royal treasury, to be kept safe until the time is right to give it to the next in line... And that time happens to be tonight, Princess Teresa Lisbon's 18th birthday!"

"Oh wow!" The little girl's eyes were wide in awe, and she sighed happily. "That sounds absolutely marvelous! ... Would you be so kind as to let me see this tiara?"

"Oh no, I'm afraid I can't do that..."

"Please!?" The girl looked close to tears. "I've always wanted to see the tiara with my own eyes! We don't have much where I come from... I just wanted to feel like something special can happen... I guess not..."

Taking pity on the poor lass, Sir Maximus sighed and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I could get in real trouble for this you know..."

The look on the girls face made it all worthwhile.

* * *

"Well, we defeated the men at the Deccan Islands, only to find out that Sir Davies had secretly assembled an army at the Bindhu Bay, and was planning to..."

Teresa hated to admit how boring the foreign delegates could be. Sure the Bharatians were an incredible force, and they had saved her country's behind, but the only thing they seemed to talk about was old war stories, and political power plays. Needless to say, Teresa knew all about them, had studied on them, and could point out each and every battle maneuver and strategy- a skill not very useful in Tamarthia, a land that was rather self sufficient, though not enough that the was anything to be invaded for. It was once, or so they said, a prosperous and rich country, with enough gold to pave the streets, and food to coat the walls. All that changed, however, when the overseas travel was introduced, and brought Raiders from all around the world to their country to steal everything. The Eastern countries, however, formed a treaty with them, that in exchange for their protection, Tamarthia would send soldiers to help with the War. The War was devastating, and it seemed like everyone had lost something. The Tamarthians were still grateful for the East's support, and welcomed them like family. Which was why Teresa was having to sit through an account of the Plateau Skirmish, so called because of the unfortunately name Sir-not-Sir Bryan Skirmish, who ended the disagreement. He was to be nighted, but then he admitted to starting the whole affair, and the people found it easier to re-dub him 'Sir-not-Sir'.

"Psst. Princess?"

Teresa turned, and saw a young man staring at her. Hair was curly and golden, and he wore a mischievous grin on his face. The tale of the Plateau Skirmish reached its end, and Teresa slid off her chair to meet this intriguing man. Her emerald green gown swished around her legs, and, not for the first time, she wondered why she couldn't wear something less frilly. The man seemingly sensed her discomfort, and smiled at her.

"I see you don't like the frills in your dress."

"I do not care for such waste of material, when it could be put to better use."

The man smiled. "Ah, so you are not only pretty, but resourceful too. My, you're probably going to be a wonderful Queen." He held out his hand. "My name is Patrick. Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise, Sir Patrick. I will assume you already know who I am?"

"Indeed."

"Good. There was something you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Oh, yes. The Royal Tiara."

"What about it?" Teresa was trying her level best to be polite around this man, but something about his informed casualty was... Irksome.

"It must be very valuable, right?"

"Yes."

"A lot of people would want to steal it."

"We have guards for that."

"I know, I know... But listen- I can test the value of precious items... If you would allow me to, I could check the authenticity of the Tiara? Better safe than sorry."

"Alright." As long as he knew what he was doing.

"Oh, listen, Bagatelle in G minor is starting to play. It's one of my favorite songs."

"Okay." Teresa liked to keep a detached coolness, it inspired more respect and awe- and she deserved respect, and (reluctantly) enjoyed awe.

"Will you dance with me?"

"Why not?" Why not indeed, as she stepped onto the main floor.

* * *

"And now, the time has come to crown the new Queen of Tamarthia- Teresa Lisbon."

Usually, Teresa would be bored out of her mind at a long speech like this, but she was too nervous (and a little excited) to relax.

"Do you, Princess Teresa Lisbon, accept the duty of serving and protecting your country when the time comes?"

"I do."

"Do you agree to keep peace between the countries, and your fellow countrymen?"

"I do."

"Do you accept the fact that your responsibility to your country comes before anything else, no exemptions?"

"I... Do."

"By the power vested in me by The Lord Tamarind, I now crown thee Queen of Tamarthia."

Teresa knew something was wrong the minute the crown touched her head. It was heavy. It was rough. And it was _not _a _perfect circle_. She took it off her head and handed it to Sir Patrick, amidst the various gasps and exclamations of onlookers.

"You said that you would examine it for any impurity. Now examine!"

"Alright, don't get your panties into a twist..." Ignoring to reference to her inner wear, Teresa watched Patrick's forehead crease into a frown, as he ran his hands over the ancient artifact.

"This is a fake..." He said, raising his head in confusion. "Someone has stolen the Tiara".


End file.
